21. Znowu praca zespołowa
Chris: Minął już miesiąc, odkąd nasi zawodnicy rozpoczęli rywalizację o milion dolców. Jedni radzili sobie lepiej , a inni gorzej… Z naszych gotowych na wszystko, pokręconych 20 obozowiczów została już tylko szóstka. Kto dziś podzieli los biednej Megan, która odpadła wczoraj? Dowiecie się oglądając Wyzwania… Totalnej… Porażki… Sami: No cóż… Szczerze mówiąc, to spodziewałam się, że zajdę tak daleko… Claire: Wiem, że nie jestem typowana do zwycięstwa, ale póki Vanessa mi pomaga, to mogę zajść naprawdę daleko. Vanessa: Żałuję, że Claire nie była w mojej drużynie. Ona jest świetna! Mając ją u boku, na pewno dojdę do finału! Steve: Finał to moje marzenie, ale nie zapominajmy, że musi wylecieć jeszcze czwórka z nas… Drake: Już się nie mogę doczekać następnej konkurencji! Ostatnio zrobiło się naprawdę fajnie na wyspie… Max: Ostatnio świetnie mi idzie i jestem coraz bliżej finału! Mam nadzieję tylko, że Sami dostrzeże mój potencjał… Na śniadaniu MC: Trzymajcie! Max: Eeee… Czy to jest legalne? MC: Co, jesteś wrogiem sałatki z oposa? Sami i Vanessa (równocześnie): Oposa?! Steve: Ja bym tam nie przesadzał… Oposy są spoko… Vanessa (do Steve'a): Jesteś obrzydliwy… Steve: Choć Vanessa jest, jaka jest, to w jakiś dziwny, kuriozalny i niezrozumiały sposób……podoba mi się… Chris: Smakuje śniadanie? Pocieszę was, że ja też jadłem to samo… MC: I co?! Jakiś problem?! Chris: Ależ skąd! Chris: Dobra… Sam muszę przyznać, że sałatka z oposa to nienajlepszy pomysł… Na placu głównym Chris: Dobra! W waszym dzisiejszym zadaniu bardzo ważna będzie praca zespołowa. Vanessa: No nie… Znowu? Chris: No. Dobierzcie się w pary. Drake i Claire: My razem! Max (do Sami): Może my razem? Sami: Czemu nie. Max: Tak! Wreszcie jej udowodnię swoją siłę i zaangażowanie! Steve (do Vanessy): No to musimy być razem! Fajnie, co? Vanessa: Niech stracę… Vanessa: Tak w sumie, to Steve wcale taki słaby nie jest. Kto wie, może dzięki niemu wygram? Chris: Wasze zadanie będzie polegać na przepłynięciu na sąsiednią wyspę łódką, znalezienie flagi z waszym kolorem: Max i Sami – czerwony, Drake i Claire – zielony, a Steve i Vanessa – niebieski. Vanessa (do Steve’a): Tylko nie spartacz! Chris: Następnie wracacie na wyspę, odnajdujecie pal z waszym kolorem i wieszacie flagę, a na koniec biegniecie do mety. Jasne? Wszyscy: Tak! Chris: A i zapomniałbym… Na lądzie panowie muszą wziąć panie na barana. W przeciwnym razie dyskwalifikacja! Vanessa: Aleś wymyślił! Drake: Mam szczęście! Claire jest przecież taka leciutka. Steve: O rany Van… Myślałem, że jesteś odrobinę… Vanessa: Co? Chudsza? Ty szowinisto… Steve: Och, nieważne… I tak mam najlepsze wyszkolenie sportowe, więc dałbym radę nawet z większym obciążeniem… To znaczy… Ee.. Vanessa: Nic nie mów! Skup się! Chris: Na trzy… Raz… Dwa… Trzy!!! Sami: Świetnie ci idzie Max! Max: No… Zaraz port, więc szykuj się! Steve: Zobacz, już prowadzimy… Vanessa: To dobrze, ale nie zwalniaj! Claire: Och, Drake… Drake: Claire… Claire: Drake… Drake: Claire… Chris: Już wypłynęli! Na prowadzeniu Steve z Vanessą, zaraz za nimi Max i Sami. Niestety duet Claire i Drake’a zostaje w tyle. Claire: Och… Drake… Drake: Och… Claire… Vanessa: Szybciej! Doganiają nas! Steve: Nie patrz na nich tylko się skup na fladze! Vanessa: Racja! Max: Właź szybko! Jeszcze możemy ich wyprzedzić! Sami: Podoba mi się twoja waleczność… Max: Heh… No wiesz… Max: Nareszcie! Sami dostrzegła prawdziwego mężczyznę… Chris: No i wylądowała para Drake i Claire, jednak rywale zostawili ich daleko w tyle. Wyścig robi się coraz bardziej emocjonujący! MC: Nie przesadzałbym z tymi emocjami tak… Chris: A ja bym przesadzał. I co? Pobijesz mnie? MC: Jeśli chciałeś być śmieszny, to nie byłeś… Chris: No wiem… Ostatnio mam jakieś gorsze dni… MC (przytula Chrisa): Oj, mnie możesz się wyżalić… Tymczasem Max: Widzę flagę! Sami, bierz ją i spadamy! Steve: Jest! Szybko! Vanessa: Już nas wyprzedzili! Steve: Bierz szybko tę głupią flagę! Jeszcze ich dogonimy w łodzi, no i w biegu finałowym! Vanessa: Steve jest nieustępliwy… I to chyba wszystko, co można o nim można dobrego powiedzieć… Sami: No! Prowadzimy! Teraz się cieszę, że jesteś ze mną w druzynie… Max: No widzisz. Vanessa: Z drogi! Max: A to drań! Nie poddam się! Chris: Niezwykle zacięta walka! Wprawdzie Drake i Claire wciąż zamykają peleton, to między Steve’em i Maxem toczy się wielka walka między dwoma mężczyznami! Kto wygra? Steve: Pewnie, że ja! Vanessa: Wysiadamy! Max: My też! Sami: Pospiesz się… Wiem, na co stać Steve’a… Jest niezwykle szybki… Max: Ha! Ale nie wiesz jeszcze, na co mnie stać! Vanessa: Steve! Zwolnij, żebym mogłą zawiesić flagę! Max: Co? Już? Steve: Niezły czas, co nie? Sami: Już wieszam………biegnij!!! Max: Ostatnia szansa! Chris: Ależ zaciekła rywalizacja! Drake: No, wreszcie! Jest pal. Claire: Już wieszam, kochanie… Chris: Eee… No cóż. Wy chyba też wolicie obserwować pojedynek Maxa i Steve’a. Przełączcie na dwójkę! Operator kamery: Już się robi… Steve: Tak! Już widać metę! Vanessa: Steve! Jesteś wielki! Sami: No nie! Max: Przecież jeszcze nie wygrali! Patrz teraz Sami! Steve: Co? Spadaj! Max: Nic z tego! Vanessa: STEVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Max: Tak! Wygraliśmy! Chris: Niesamowite! W samej końcówce zwyciężają Sami i Max! Zaraz za nimi kończą Drake i Claire. Steve i Vanessa nie ukończyli biego, co oznacza, że są frajerami. Przykro mi… Max (do Sami): Udało się! Widzisz, że razem stanowimy świetny zespół? Sami: Muszę przyznać, że tak… Jestem pełna podziwu i… Max: ...i? Drake i Claire: Och! Vanessa: Och! Dajcie spokój! Nawet o tym nie myśl! Jesteś skonczonym zerem, które nawet głupiego wyścigu nie umie wygrać! Odwal się! Vanessa: Myślę, że z małą pomocą Claire wyeliminuję dziś pana sportowca… Raz na zawsze!!! Max: Aż mi ciężko uwierzyć w to, co się stało… Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: No jestem pod wrażeniem! Walka naprawdę była wyrównana. Pokazaliścię charakter. Na początek Sami i Max, którzy wygrali konkurencję. Drake, Claire, nie wiem, jak to zrobiliście, ale zajęliście drugie miejsce. Los się do was uśmiechnął również teraz. Jesteście bezpieczni! Chris: A ta ostatnia pianka powędruje do…………………………..Vanessy!!! Stary… nie dziwię się… Kompletnie zwaliłeś ostatni bieg… Vanessa: Tak! Zjeżdżaj! Nawet głupiego wyścigu nie wygrasz, ciamajdo… Steve: Wiesz Vanessa… Odkąd cię poznałem na tej wyspie, czułem, że jest w tobie coś fajnego… Vanessa: Co? Steve: A tak szczerze mówiąc, to strasznie mi się podobałaś… Vanessa: Serio? Steve: Tak… Ale po dzisiejszym dniu jestem pewien…że się myliłem. Jesteś podła i niewdzięczna… Skoro już muszę odejść, to mogę ci to powiedzieć… Odprowadzicie mnie chłopaki? Max i Drake: Jasne! W porcie Steve: Mam nadzieję, że dacie sobie radę… Nie dajcie się pokonać Vanessie! Max: Będziemy walczyć ziom! Drake: Tak! Pokażemy charakter! Nie poddamy się! Steve: To super! Będę wam kibicować z Wyspy Przegranych… Jeszcze wieczorem Vanessa: No… Dzisiaj nam się udało… Następnym razem… Claire: Może Sami? Tak jej nie cierpisz… Vanessa: Nad Sami się jeszcze troche poznęcam… Teraz kolej na pana wyluzowanego… Claire: Jak to? Nie mogę wyeliminować Drake’a!!! Vanessa: Zrobisz to albo odpadniesz! Wybieraj… Claire: Ojej… Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki